Letters To Angela
by bambejo
Summary: I'm not good in this. The life of Angela and Jordan around 14 years after the last episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. This is my first fanfic so it's not perfect. Anyway, please review to let me know what you think :)**

Angela woke up from the noise coming from downstairs. 'Holly shit I'm getting robed ' She jumped from her bed and ran out of her room. She felt dizzy for a moment and leaned on the wall beside her. She heard someone walking down stairs and the panic returned. She quickly got down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen ready to get a knife and stab the person that broke in her home. When she saw who it was she stopped dead in her tracks.

"JESUS YOU SCARED ME!"

"Hi to you too Ang. How come I scared you?"

"I thought I'm being robed.. Or that there is a serial killer in my living room. What are you even doing here at.. 3 am? Weren't you supposed to be home in like a month?"

"We got 2 days off and I wanted to see you guys. And you should stop watching so much TV."

Angela wasn't angry anymore... At the moment. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi Jordan"

"Hey."

Jordan gave her a hug and a brief kiss. He had missed her a lot more than he was ready to show, but he was somehow sure that she knew that.

Angela and Jordan did not have a clue what they were exactly to each other. Yes, they were married and they had a daughter. But their marriage was never flowers and candy. Secretly Angela thought that if she'd never gotten pregnant 12 years ago, Jordan Catalano would've been nothing more than her high school boyfriend. But she did get pregnant. She got the stupid idea that if they weren't good at the emotional part they could be good at the sex one. Angela needed to have him one way or another. So five months after she gave her virginity to Jordan a little stick told her that by the time she was 17 she was going to be a mother. Jordan did the only thing that seemed reasonable to him and asked Angela to marry him. She did when she turned 18 and they moved to LA. He became a famous musician with his band MARS and she became a housewife. Angela was forever mad with him always choosing the band over his family and that was the reason behind each of their fights. But no matter how hard they would argue they would always come back to each other.

"So do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm really tired. Can we just go to bed?"

"Sure."

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too."

She did. Despite all the hearth ache Angela loved Jordan Catalano.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. Sorry for the forever wait. I had the chapter ready but I was too lazy to edit it. Anyway.. Here it is. This was on my mind so I just wrote it. I will put flashbacks and back story in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them going. It's amazing to know that somebody reads this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL.**

‚God she's beautiful' Jordan slept good for the first time in a long time. He woke up to still sleeping Angela and looked at her sweetly thinking she was the most precious thing in the world. He knew he wasn't the best she could've had. Sometimes he hatted himself for prefering his music to her. She didn't deserve him as a husband, hell even as a boyfriend. But without her he felt like he couldn't breath. She was the reason for him being the man he was. Angela was the person that believed in him most and he couldn't imagine his life without her believe.

Angela woke up to find Jordan gazing at her. She smiled at him. She knew he loved her. But she also knew that he loved his band and his music a tiny bit more. But she didn't want to think about a life without Jordan Catalano. So she sucked up that fact and forgave him for all of his mistakes.

„Good morning."

„Good morning, Angel."

Jordan kissed Angela with all of his passion. He knew that no words could've said how sorry he was and how big his love was for her. Angela didn't need his words. She was just happy to wake up next to him and to get to be kissed like that after a time that seemed like eternity to her.

„MOM! Breakfast!"

„Your daughter has perfect timing."

Angela chuckled. Their daughter did have the ability to interrupt them at the worst possible time.

Angela and Jordan went to the kitchen together. 12 year old Cassie was sitting on the kitchen counter playing with her blonde hair. When she saw her dad she jumped off of it and threw herself into him.

„Jeez Cass, what is mother feeding you with? You're heavier than an elephant."

„Ha-ha. Aren't you the funniest. Giving yourself a break grandpa? Being a rock star must be hard on your old bones.

„If anyone's being old it's you. You should start using your mom's makeup for old ladies. "

„Jordan!" Cassie laughed hard at her parents silliness. Soon they followed. She liked them like this, without the real fighting and drama.

„So dad, how long are you staying?"

„I'm leaving tomorow night for the last part of the tour and then my old bones are all yours."

„That's great. So what are we having?" Cassie missed her dad. When she was younger she and her mother would go on tour with her dad. But she grew and her parents decided it would be better for her to have a stable home and education. But Cassie knew that it was horrible for her and her mom to be able to see Cassie's dad once or twice a month. Sometimes they didn't get to see him for more than 2 months and that was the worst.

Angela made breakfast while Cassie and Jordan were catching up. Cassie looked so much like him that it was scary. Besides her blonde hair she was a tiny female copy of Angela's husband.

They sat on the table and started eating.

„Mom, Stephanie got blonde highlights. She is, like, so annoying, you know. Pretending to be big just because she got highlights. Can I dye my hair brown?"

„Why would you dye your hair? It's beautiful."

„Well if get my entire hair dyed that makes me cooler than her. So yeah, can I?"

„No, Cass, you can't."

„But dad dyed his hair pink!" Cassie was whining at that point.

„Pomegranate Cass." Jordan said to his daughter and waited for Angela's respond with a smirk.

„Don't encourage!" ‚Here it goes' Jordan thought.

„First of all, your dad is a five year old. Second, if you remember, I threw a book at him when I first saw him."

„You're not going to be throwing books at me, right?"

„Okay, you know what. I dyed my hair when I was fifteen. So when you turn fifteen we are going to talk about this again."

Cassie make puppy dog eyes and when that didn't work she gave it up.

They spent the entire day together. It was nice to have Jordan home. Cassie was enjoying to be with her dad very much. Maybe it was that much fun because she didn't get to see him everyday. Angela was just happy to see her entire family together.

They were finishing dinner when Jordan's phone ringed. He went to the living room to take the call. When he returned to the kitchen he gave Angela a look. She knew that look very well by now. It was saying ‚I love you and I'm sorry but my job is very important and I need to go.'

„Cassie, say goodnight to you dad and go to bed." Cassie didn't need to hear more. She knew that her parents were going to have a fight about her dad's job once again. She also knew that her dad was not going to be home tomorow morning.

„Bye dad. I love you." Cassie gave Jordan a tight hug, then she kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to her room.

„I love you too." Jordan closed his eyes and prepared for Angela's anger.

„What is it Jordan? What is that important that you can't spend one more day with your family."

„Come on Ang, what do you want from me. You know that I don't have a choice. "

„I've spend 12 years dealing with your lack of choices. When did I ask for anything from you Jordan? All I ever wanted was for you to be a good husband and a good father" She was yelling at him. He hated when she was yelling.

„I gave up my dreams to be with you. I gave up everything. And for what? So that I can raise our daughter by myself. You know what, screw you! Screw you, and your dreams, and your music."

„Well what do you expect from me?"

„I stopped expecting things from you long time ago. Just go, please, just..." Angela was crying. From anger and from pain. She left Jordan in the kitchen and went to her room. She heard Jordan walking out of the house and began crying even harder. Cassie walked in the room a few minutes latter to find her mother crying hysterically on her bed. Cassie laid down next to her mother and hugged her, while a tear of her own was slowly spilling from her big blue eye.


	3. Chapter 3

It was always the same with Jordan and Angela. Always this never ending fight...

_"Move?! We can't move to LA Jordan! I'm pregnant!"_  
_"I know that. But this is my chance Ang. Our chance in having a good life."_  
_"How can you be so sure? And how are we gonna raise a child that far from home, alone, with no help from our family and friends?"_  
_"Your family and friends Angela, not mine. And who says we couldn't? Please do this for me. I promise you that things will be better. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make it happen."_  
_"... Swear!"_  
_"I swear!"_

Always the same. Always the same empty promises. In the end it was always this. Her and him in a fight. And he wasn't even there for them to fix things. Angela was tired. Tired of doing everything alone, of being alone. Tired of his excuses and apologies. Tired of telling Cassie that daddy is gonna be home soon, when they both knew that was a lie. Tired of waiting for him to show some sign that his family comes first, as he says.

Angela couldn't sleep. She was having so many thoughts and they were killing her. She was asking herself if this was the life she was going to live forever. She wanted better and deserved better. But she just couldn't bring herself to leave Jordan. Angela loved him despite all. And she couldn't do that to Cassie. But was she capable of surviving another day like this? Suddenly she started crying and she couldn't stop. She cried until there were no more tears to cry. And she felt even more empty than before. 'Like that's possible' she thought with a tired laugh. And then from exhaust she finally gave into sleep.

"Mom?" Angela looked at her daughter. "You have to call him. It's been 3 weeks. Please, he misses you."  
"I know, I miss him too. But I can't, Cass. I can't call him and pretend that everything is okay. Not until I know for sure that when he says you and I come first, it's for real." Cassie nodded and went back to her room.

She hated this. Them being a family for 3 seconds before everything crushing back down again. Cassie knew that you can't get all you want in life, but was this, normal and happy parents, too much to ask? She did the only thing that can cheer her up. Cassie called her dad, but not for cheering. No, she was angry. "When are you coming home?"  
"Well hello to you too, sunshine"  
"Dad, I'm not in a mood for your comments. When are you coming home?" She heard his sigh over the phone.  
"I don't know Cass."  
"Then find out fast! I can't stand this any more!" Jordan was taken aback by his daughter's reaction. "What's wrong Cassie?"  
"This. Everything. I want you to come home. We need you to came home now, dad! And to stay home!" And with that she hung up.

Cassie never cried, unlike her mom. She just couldn't, the tears never came. She was the light. The sunshine. The strongest of them all. But on the inside sometimes she felt broken. It was a cruel pain to see the people she loved the most destroy each other all the time. An unwelcome pain that she hated more than everything. Pain that hit her once again.

Out of anger she threw the phone across the room and left the house to clear her messed child mind.

**N/A:** I'm a shit upload-er.. Sorry for the looong wait and the tiny chapter :( Hope you enjoy!


End file.
